The invention relates to semiconductor devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a process for plating a conductive material to a conductive feature in or on a substrate. More particularly, the present invention concerns electroplating metal to fill submicron structures formed in a substrate. The present invention also relates to the metal filled submicron structures.
In the production of microelectronic devices, metal may be plated in and on semiconductor structures for a variety of purposes. The metal may be deposited to form vias and/or conductive lines, such as wiring structures. Typically, metal is plated in cells or reservoirs that hold a plating solution that includes at least one metal and/or alloy to be plated on the substrate.
The invention provides a barrier film for a semiconductor device structure. The barrier film includes a compound including nitrogen and at least one of titanium or tantalum. The barrier film also includes nitrogen in a concentration that varies within the barrier film and oxygen in a concentration that varies within the barrier film.
The present invention also provides a semiconductor device structure including a region of electrically insulating material, a region of electrically conducting material, and a barrier film between the region of electrically insulating material in the region of electrically conducting material. The barrier film includes a compound including nitrogen and at least one of titanium or tantalum, nitrogen in the concentration that varies within the barrier film, and oxygen in the concentration that varies within the barrier film.
The present invention also provides a method for forming a semiconductor device structure. The method includes depositing a barrier film on a region of electrically insulating material. The barrier film includes a compound including nitrogen at least one of titanium or tantalum, nitrogen in a concentration that varies within the barrier film, and oxygen in a concentration that varies within the barrier film. An electrically conducting material is deposited on at least a portion of the barrier film.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only the preferred embodiments of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.